Skulduggery's Friend
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: Skulduggery has a friend staying with himself and Valkyrie for a while. What happens when she tries to make Skul/Val realise their feelings for each other?  Title may change if I think of something better. VALDUGGERY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this might seem a little boring at the moment but I had to introduce the new character, sorry about that! **

"So this _friend _of yours... what's her name?" Valkyrie asked as they went to pick up Skulduggery's friend.

"Simone Jakes." He replied simply. Valkyrie couldn't help but wonder about her name. It was so normal yet the last name was maybe a little strange.

"Why did she pick that name?"

"Simone is much like Ghastly. She doesn't use magic unless she needs to and even then it is rare. She doesn't like being magic but was just brought up in a magical family. She picked the name Simone because that was apparently just a name she loved as a child. The name Jakes however, was chosen after her big brother. She was very close to him and his name was Jake. His death was quite horrible and unfortunately she was forced to watch, much like myself and my family's deaths. Anyway, he was killed slowly. The murderer made it take four hours for him to actually die. The torture was beyond disgusting, worse than the agonising pain of Serpine's hand." Valkyrie couldn't believe what she'd heard, it was horrible.

Skulduggery parked the car along the road at his house. A woman around the same height as Valkyrie was sitting on a luggage bag looking bored. She had two more bags next to them. As Valkyrie got out she was able to see Simone's features.

Simone had bright blue eyes and ridiculously long, but natural, eyelashes. Her hair stopped just below her shoulder and it was bright red. It had obviously been dyed and it was straight. She wore black skinny jeans with bright, blue knee-high converses over top. Her tight, long-sleeve top was plain black with an unbuttoned white vest sitting over it. She had fishnet styled fingerless gloves on that matched the colour of her shoes as well. Valkyrie envied her style.

"Skulduggery!" Simone cried out and ran forward. She did a little jump as she hugged Skulduggery and he chuckled. Valkyrie looked down feeling a pang of jealousy.

"How have you been Simone?" Skulduggery asked in his velvet voice.

"Absolutely great now. But I've been bloody waiting here for half an hour! Where were you?" She asked.

"Valkyrie and I were chatting away and time just got away I guess." He laughed shooting a quick glance in Valkyrie's direction.

Simone went and stood in front of Valkyrie. "So _you're_ the one Skulduggery can't shut his mouth about?" She said with a grin and hugged Valkyrie. Valkyrie smiled back and blushed at the same time. Skulduggery began to fidget with his tie. "Oh don't worry he just tells me how great you are." Simone finished with a sly glance at Skulduggery. "So where am I staying?" She asked looking between Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

"Both of you can stay here if you like. We'll just have to take a drive to Valkyrie's to get some of her clothes. Most of them are here but she'll need more I guess." Skulduggery said.

"Well you must stay here a lot." Simone nudged Valkyrie and she went red again. Skulduggery coughed awkwardly.

"Right, uh, well I'll just take these inside if you two want to get in the car and wait." Skulduggery said.

He got all the bags and dumped them in the bedroom where Valkyrie usually slept and went back to the Bentley. He saw Valkyrie laughing at something Simone must have said.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he slipped into the driver's seat and turned the key. He gave a small nod and off they went to Gordon's.

**How do you like it so far? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The endings are going to be so great because it's a continuing story and if there is not much Valduggery-ness is the stories so far, please just have patience :)**

Simone stood next to the Bentley staring at the mansion with admiration. "_This _is your _house_? It's bloody huge!" Simone exclaimed. Valkyrie laughed and unlocked the door. Skulduggery held the door open for Simone.

"Ladies first." He nodded.

"Why thank you." Simone did a little curtsey and continued to walk inside the house. Valkyrie was beginning to become irritated with Simone's behaviour. She did like Simone and it wasn't Simone's fault that Skulduggery had a thing for her...

As Valkyrie walked up the stairs and she stumbled a bit when she realised what had been going on. Skulduggery liked Simone. It made sense, they had been friends for a very long time and now she was back. Skulduggery put his arm around Valkyrie's waist.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern. Simone looked at Skulduggery's arm and grinned. They were only half way up the stairs.

"I'm fine." She replied and twisted her way out of his grip. Simone frowned and Skulduggery was confused.

Valkyrie slammed her door shut and packed her clothes.

When they got back in the Bentley Valkyrie let Simone sit in the front with Skulduggery while she sat in the back. Skulduggery's hands were tight on the wheel as they drove back to his house.

XxXxX

Skulduggery was sitting in his favourite armchair as Valkyrie laid out blankets on the living room floor for Simone and herself to sleep on. Valkyrie felt betrayed. Okay, yes, she loved Skulduggery and she was somewhat jealous of Simone but he could have at least told her about how he liked Simone.

She dropped the pillows onto the ground and they sat upright against the bottom of the long lounge. Simone was in the bathroom getting changed into her pyjamas. Valkyrie sighed as she dropped on the blanket and spread out. Skulduggery got up and sat cross-legged next to Valkyrie.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me you love Simone?" She blurted out.

"Wh-" He began to say but his fits of laughter took over.

"Your _laughing_."

"I don't _love _Simone. Sure she's a great friend but I don't feel that way about her." Valkyrie blushed.

"Oh."

Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie into a hug. "Valkyrie I tell you everything." He said between chuckles. He walked out of the room, passed Simone on the way still laughing like crazy.

"What's his problem?" Simone asked as she flopped cross-legged next to Valkyrie like Skulduggery did.

"You're not going to believe this..." Valkyrie began, already blushing.

"You thought we were in love with each other?" Simone finished for her.

"Well then I don't know why I bother." Valkyrie said sarcastically and good-naturedly.

"I could tell by your angriness this afternoon. He's always really playful with female close friends. Ever wonder why he's so different with you?" Simone tried to get Valkyrie to catch on.

"Are you trying to say I'm not one of his close friends?" Valkyrie asked sadly.

"No! Definitely not. Just think, if you were back in school. The boys would always act differently around the girls they liked..." Her hands made circular motions indicated there was more to it that Valkyrie had to understand.

"So you're saying Skulduggery loves me? Ha! Yeah good try." Simone sighed. There was no way she was getting through to Valkyrie, she didn't like her chances with Skulduggery either. "So I heard you went out with spiky-haired pretty boy, how was _that_?" She asked with amusement.

"Hard." Valkyrie smiled.

"Lots of gel tends to do that to hair." Valkyrie pushed her playfully.

They laid back and chatted for the rest of the night until their eyelids drooped closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gradually getting onto the Valduggery-ness. I want them to kind of flirt but also without knowing them knowing they like one-another like they are so oblivious of each other, you know what I mean? If anyone has any cute flirting ideas I could use please give me suggestions! **

Valkyrie woke up around 6am. Apparently blankets were surprisingly comfortable because she had a great sleep. She heard voices coming from the kitchen so she decided to go and get changed.

XxXxX

"She loves you Skulduggery." Simone tried persuading him all morning.

"I know you're a good-hearted woman but your will to make a man happy is failing. She can't like a skeleton, do you realise how stupid it sounds." Simone sighed and walked into the bedroom. Valkyrie just put her Muse band T-shirt on and white skinny jeans.

"You have to tell Skulduggery how you feel Val, it's just not working." Simone said.

"No way. I can't today anyway because I have a date in like, ten minutes." Simone almost choked on nothing at all.

"What, with who?"

"Hansard." Simone groaned.

"Have you told Skulduggery?"

"Does he need to know?" Valkyrie challenged.

"Look if you love Skulduggery then why are you dating someone else?"

"Well first of all it's _a _date. And second, I know that he would never feel the same so I'm trying to get over him." Simone groaned again and Valkyrie passed by her quickly.

"I'll see you later Skulduggery!" Valkyrie ran over to him and gave him a quick hug and ran out the door. Hansard was already there in his car and waiting.

"Wha–" Skulduggery was cut off by Valkyrie running away. "Where's she going?" Skulduggery asked Simone as she trudged in the room and dropped into a seat.

"She has a damn date." She grumbled. Skulduggery's fists balled up and the newspaper in his hand crunched together.

"With who?" He asked.

"That Hansard fellow... I used to date him but that was a while back now."

"Was the date good?"

"It was surprisingly great actually." Simone shrugged.

"Well _that's _comforting." Skulduggery replied sarcastically.

XxXxX

Simone and Skulduggery were watching a horror film in the lounge room. Skulduggery imagined himself yawning if he was human. The movie was boring and lame to him whereas Simone was sitting on the floor with the blankets held up to her face in terror. The front door slammed shut and Simone screamed.

"Don't kill me!" She yelled.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery then Simone and finally at the horror film.

"_Scream 3_? Really?" She said sarcastically but went to sit on the couch next to Skulduggery. Simone went back to watching the movie.

"Tonight would have to go down as one of the worst nights of my life." Valkyrie scowled.

"What happened?" Skulduggery asked secretly happily.

"He's too much like Caelan, bloody over-protective and boring. I don't mind someone that is protective of me but I want someone that knows I can still handle myself." Valkyrie laid on her side and rested her head on Skulduggery's lap.

"Like you." She said without thinking. Her breath caught in her mouth as she realised what she had said. Simone managed to stay composed and not turn around with her popcorn and start watching the real drama behind her.

"Because... you know... you know what I'm like and stuff..." Valkyrie stuttered awkwardly.

"Right." Skulduggery said. Simone helped them out by changing the subject.

"I can't believe you were out since half six this morning Val, especially if you were having a bad time." She provided a good starting point for a conversation to get their minds off what had just happened.

"Yeah I know it was horrible. What did you two do all day?" Valkyrie asked.

"Skulduggery has some awesome news to tell you." Simone said excitedly.

"No I really don't." If Skulduggery had eyes he would have been glaring at Simone.

"What is it?" Valkyrie was suddenly wary.

"Uh I have to go..." Skulduggery mumbled as he stood up. Instead of walking into another room he walked out the front door with his car keys.

"Where is he going?" Valkyrie asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Simone grinned wildly.

"Ugh, I hate surprises!"

"Oh but you'll love this one."

**Ohhhhh what's the surprise... lol. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still need those flirting ideas guys! (- lol that sounds so weird).**

**Anyway I want you guys to give me ONE word or just a Story Title and I'll write a story to match that word or title. I don't want storylines or anything just one word or title. No swear words or inappropriate words! I will post those stories in my other story called 'Random Times.' I did this thing a while ago but no one gave me anything so please help! Lol well here's chapter 4 :)**

Valkyrie woke with Simone still next to her snoring away. She could hear the sounds of glass cups _clinking _together. She got up rubbing her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sku–" She yelped and clicked her fingers summoning a flame. A man she'd never seen before was standing in Skulduggery's kitchen. He dropped the lasses and they broke into pieces on the floor. "Who the hell are you?" She yelled.

"Bloody hell Val don't scare me like that." The velvet voice was so familiar it sounded like... no way, there was no way it could be... could it? "It's _me _Val." He said with a laugh this time.

"S-Sku-Skulduggery?" She whispered and he nodded. "Well wha- huh?" She tried to wrap her head around it but just couldn't. "_This _is the surprise? Oh. My. God!" She ran forward and hugged him. She forgot about the glass until it pierced into her skin.

"Ow!" She jumped up and down but that only made the glass go in deeper. "Dammit!" She cried out. Skulduggery put his hands on Valkyrie's waist and hoisted her up onto the countertop.

He crouched down, trying to avoid the glass, and examined her foot. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and began carefully picking out the glass pieces. Once he finished, he looked at all the holes in her foot.

"My thorough medical examination tells me you have just stepped on broken glass and that you are a complete idiot." He finished with a grin and received a playful punch from Valkyrie.

As he bandaged her foot Valkyrie began to just stare at his beauty. He had slightly wavy, black hair that hung just over his left eye. His eyes were a striking shade of light blue. Not like China's but slightly darker. His skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tanned either, it was a perfect shade. His skin looked much better than the waxy way it used to be. His body looked like it was toned though it was hard to tell with his usual suit on.

Valkyrie jumped down from the counter carefully but managed to stumble a bit. Skulduggery caught her by the waist and she looked up at him. She had no idea what was going on other than the fact that she was looking into his eyes. Her mind went blank and it felt like she was in a trance. Skulduggery's hands were still on her waist.

"Hey guys... whoa, am I interrupting something?" Simone grinned. Skulduggery quickly remove his hands and Valkyrie coughed.

Simone grinned at them and Skulduggery looked away.

Valkyrie rocked on her heels. "Well this is awkward." She said and Simone laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is kind of long but this day will continue on in the next chapter I put up :)**

"Well it was definitely a surprise seeing you Simone." Ghastly said with a grin. Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Simone, China and Erskine were all out at a cafe for lunch. Now that Skulduggery could eat it was more comfortable for Valkyrie to eat in front of him, she didn't feel bad about it.

"Yeah it was great seeing you all again." Simone meant that with sincerity, even to China. China had become genuine friends with Simone. It was like Simone's personality was almost impossible not to get along with. China only considered herself friends with the people she was eating lunch with today.

They all sat inside by the window and at a rectangular shaped table. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat next to each other on one side and Erskine and Simone were on the other, China was on the end opposite the window. Ghastly had grabbed a chair and sat diagonal to the table in between Erskine and China.

"How long are you staying for?" China asked.

"Hm, well I _was _thinking a couple weeks but I'm really liking it here. Though it _does _depend on how long Skulduggery can handle me for." She grinned.

"Well if Skulduggery kicks you out then he can kick me out too and we can stay at my house." Valkyrie nudged Skulduggery and he chuckled.

"You can stay at mine as long as you like." He looked at both of them.

"Wait, _Valkyrie _is staying at yours too." Erskine asked.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other confused by the true meaning of Erskine's statement.

"Yeah." They both said in unison and China smiled and shook her head. Erskine whistled and took a bite of his toasted sandwich. Then he turned to Simone with a sly grin.

"You're quite beautiful you know that?" Simone giggled at his comment and went a little red.

Ghastly sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Here we go." He said.

"Why thankyou Erskine" She replied. Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other and smiled.

"So Valkyrie what do you think of Skulduggery's... extreme makeover." China asked ignoring Erskine and Simone.

"Well he won't tell me how it was done but I think it's great." Skulduggery laughed.

"Are you _sure _that's all you think of it?" Simone pushed. Valkyrie gave Simone a glare telling her to shut up but she just got a smirk in return.

"I'm having such a good day today." Erskine said. "We should all do something after this. It's not every day Ghastly and I get let out of the Sanctuary."

"What are you talking about Erskine, you two _snuck _out." Skulduggery added and everyone laughed.

"Yeah and since my library burned down I have nothing better to do." China said. She hated remembering that day because it was also the day Skulduggery found out about what she'd done to his family. She was very lucky he started talking to her again let alone kill her.

"Well I think we should all go to my place and we'll think of something fun to do." Valkyrie suggested and everyone nodded.

XxXxX

Everyone was standing in the backyard of Valkyrie's mansion while Valkyrie explained the game.

"Since there are trees surrounding the place and the backyard is like a clearing in the woods we're playing Wars." Everyone came closer so they could hear. "Where we are standing right now is like no-man's-land. The tree areas on either side are the teams' base. There will be two teams and they will have a flag each. The first team to get their flag at the other team's base wins like the territory has been claimed. Get it?" Everyone nodded and said yes.

"Okay the teams should be Skulduggery, Valkyrie and China on one and obviously Erskine, Ghastly and myself on the other." Simone said. Without even waiting for an answer both the teams bolted to their side of the woodsy area. Skulduggery's team went to the right side and the three huddled.

"Okay we need someone to run with the flag, someone to guard the base and someone to run and hide with the flag person to fend off the other team in case they attack." Valkyrie said.

"I'll stay here at base." China went and leant against the nearest tree.

"Valkyrie you can run and I'll get them if they try to get you if you like." Skulduggery suggested and Valkyrie nodded. She grabbed their flag which was a black flag with a skull in the middle.

Skulduggery nodded to it and laughed. "Original." He said.

"I thought so too." Valkyrie said with a grin and they bolted.

XxXxX

While Skulduggery's team were planning so were Ghastly's.

"Okay they're a _really _strong team so Simone we're going to have to use magic." Simone made a sour face at Ghastly's words. "I'll stay here and guard while you run with the flag Simone." Ghastly nodded to the Irish flag to his right and Simone grabbed with pride. Erskine laughed at her straight and tall posture.

"Well then should I just stand here and be pretty?" Erskine asked and Simone giggled.

"You have to actually be good-looking to be pretty. No you can help Simone, now go!" Ghastly ordered and they ran off.

XxXxX

Down in no-man's-land Valkyrie and Simone were running at each other full speed. Valkyrie used the air to push her up and over Simone's head. She did a flip before landing on the ground. Simone kept running without looking back but Valkyrie stretched out the shadows from her ring to latch around her right ankle. She yanked them back and Simone landed on her stomach. Rain was beginning to fall so things got a bit slippery and messy. Simone had mud down the side of her leg and Valkyrie had splatters of it on the back of her clothes.

Skulduggery and Erskine came to a stop once they saw each other. Skulduggery tilted his head like he used to and smiled.

"Stop sticking up for you girlfriend." Erskine teased.

"Who's my girlfriend now?" Skulduggery asked acting innocent.

Erskine laughed and shook his head. He threw a punch aiming at Skulduggery's head but Skulduggery ducked. The force of it was hard so Erskine stumbled forwards. Skulduggery kicked his legs out from under him and put his hand on the back of Erskine's neck driving his face down to a pool of mud.

Skulduggery sprinted harder trying to beat Valkyrie so he could fight Ghastly. He ended up running next to her and Skulduggery skidded to a stop in front of Ghastly.

Ghastly looked at them both so Skulduggery used it to his advantage. He pushed the air and Ghastly had to step back a few times. They made their flag spot up the tree so Valkyrie began climbing as fast as possible. She wasn't able to push herself up with air because there were too many branches. Ghastly threw some fire and it just skimmed past Skulduggery's arm. Ghastly kicked Skulduggery's knee and while Skulduggery was down, Ghastly decided to yank on Valkyrie's ankle. Her hand slipped off the branch and her arm skidded along the tree trunk. Blood was drawn.

If mortals came along and played this game they would think they were mental but Valkyrie was used to the injuries now. She tried chucking the flag up and it stuck to the branch she wanted. She yelled for Skulduggery to run back to base with her to see if the other team got theirs up.

Ghastly ran with them and when they got out to the clearing everyone stopped and looked at the scene. Simone and Erskine were standing in the middle of the pouring rain kissing. Valkyrie and Skulduggery laughed and Ghastly shook his head with a smile.

Meanwhile, China stood at base tapping her foot impatiently waiting for someone to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is short because I had to introduce this idea! :P**

Every sat inside the warm house drenched. China managed to stay reasonably dry due to the trees but Simone was drying off her hair with a towel.

"So I guess this means you two are a couple now?" Skulduggery asked. Simone and Erskine looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess so." Simone replied with a huge grin. Valkyrie laughed and took the wet towel off from around her shoulders. She looked at her right shoulder and it was drenched but not with water, with blood. She pulled up her shirt sleeve and it revealed a huge cut from the tree trunk.

Her arm was stained with dry blood and more still trickled out.

"Holy crap I'm sorry Valkyrie!" Ghastly exclaimed and Valkyrie laughed.

"It's okay, I've had worse." Even though she was okay with it, Ghastly still felt bad. Everyone else's eyes were on Skulduggery.

"What?" Skulduggery asked when he realised their stares.

"Oh nothing we just thought you would do something to Ghastly for doing that to her." Erskine smirked and Valkyrie punched him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Skulduggery said. Valkyrie got up to go and wash the blood off when the doorbell rang. Valkyrie was grinning at something Skulduggery had said and she opened the door.

Her smile dropped instantly. In front of her stood a very familiar girl with tousled, blonde hair, Valkyrie gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tanith!" Valkyrie screamed and ran forward. Valkyrie knew for sure it was Tanith because:

Her face didn't have the shadowy eyes, etc.

The fact that was smiling just told Valkyrie she wasn't evil and,

Because she just knew.

"It's me." Tanith replied. Valkyrie walked Tanith into the lounge room where everyone sat and Tanith looked at them all.

"Wow have you been rolling around in the mud or something? Oh hi Simone!" Tanith said.

"Something like that." Erskine said with a smile. Everyone had a smile plastered on their face but Ghastly was too shocked. Tanith smiled until she looked at Ghastly.

Her face softened and she ran over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other held her hand.

"You don't how long I've waited to do this." She said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He kissed back and Valkyrie let out a mock 'ew'. Tanith turned around and threw a pen that was in Ghastly's pocket at her head.

She turned around to face everyone, still on Ghastly's lap. "So do you all forgive me?"

"Are you stupid? Why wouldn't we forgive you? It was the damn remnants fault. Speaking of, what happened to it?" Valkyrie asked.

"I went and saw Nye yesterday. Ghastly wasn't there so I got it to get the remnant out. I don't know how it did it though, it had me under." Ghastly's hands were balled up into fists. Tanith looked at them and put her own hands over his and stretched his out. She turned back around to him and they began talking. Simone and Erskine were also in their own little world. Valkyrie was saddened in a strange way.

"Everyone's a bloody couple." She mumbled so low but just loud enough for Skulduggery to hear. Valkyrie didn't notice him looking and she fiddled with her hands.

Skulduggery stood and walked out the room and into the kitchen. He rested his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands. It was killing him. He was so close to just blurting out how he felt, right there and then. Plans were running through his head. Tell her or not? And if so how and when?

He was going to need some help and there were only two people he could think of, two particular blondes...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any mistakes! I wanted to write and update as soon as possible :) **

Skulduggery heard footsteps stop on the other side of the counter. He prayed it wasn't Valkyrie.

But, sure enough her voice was spoken. She closed her hand around his wrist gently and spoke softly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." He replied putting on his best smile. Valkyrie nodded even though she was unconvinced. _One day_. He thought.

They both walked back into the room where everyone was and Skulduggery sat on the recliner chair. Valkyrie sat on the ground next to his legs and rested her head on his knee. Simone raised an eyebrow but it quickly vanished because of the scowl she got from Valkyrie.

"How about we play a game?" Tanith asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve getting up, I'm in." Erskine replied with a wink to Simone on his lap.

"Do you want to Valkyrie?" Tanith looked at her.

"I don't care." Valkyrie mumbled. She felt jealous of Simone and Tanith. Within days and in one case, hours of coming back they already had the man they wanted. Why couldn't Valkyrie be so confident?

Skulduggery laughed and pushed her head lightly with his hand. "Oh come on Miss Grumpy." Valkyrie couldn't help but smile and hit his leg.

"Well then," Tanith jumped up and clapped her hands together. "What are we playing?"

"How about we just make up questions like, 'Who would you rather be with?'? And kind of like truth questions. Who was your first love, who is your celebrity crush, who is your current crush stuff like that." Simone looked at Valkyrie when she said the last one which earned a glare. Skulduggery's palms began to sweat and his heart beat got quicker.

"This would be much more interesting with Fletcher here, Valkyrie do you want to call him?" Tanith asked. Valkyrie put her head in her hands trying not to remember the memories of the day she broke up with Fletcher. The day that she broke someone's heart and the day she had to see the pained face that replayed in her mind just now.

Skulduggery sat on the ground next to Valkyrie leaning against the recliner. He put an arm around her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"It's alright Valkyrie, she didn't know remember." He whispered. Tanith looked at everyone in the room confused until Ghastly whispered to her what had happened.

"Val, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed from where she was sitting. Valkyrie lifted her head and her eyes were watery but the tears didn't fall, she wouldn't let them. She didn't want to cry about a relationship from the past. It wasn't the relationship though, Fletcher moved to _Australia _because of what she did. She felt like she destroyed a person but still she wasn't going to cry and especially not in front of Skulduggery.

"It's okay Tanith. Well are we going to play or what?" Valkyrie finished with a grin. Tanith decided to move the coffee table from the middle of the room so everyone could sit on the ground. Skulduggery and Valkyrie stayed where they were and everyone else got pillows and laid them out to sit or lay on. They all formed a circle basically.

Valkyrie nudged Skulduggery. "Thanks." She whispered and he smiled in response. It felt nice to be just sitting so close to Valkyrie without feeling awkward.

"How about we start off with a simple game of Truth or Dare?" Simone asked.

"Ah, you'd think Truth or Dare is a simple game but with us... it's weird." Valkyrie said and Simone shrugged.

"Okay, um I choose Skulduggery! Truth or dare?" Simone said.

"Damn you Simone, um truth." He grinned.

"Oh okay." She gave a devilish smile. "If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?" Valkyrie snapped her head up and Skulduggery coughed.

He began to panic. "Um, uh, I don't know. I guess, uh... well you're going out with Erskine now and Tanith's with Ghastly so I'll have to say Valkyrie. And technically you didn't specify what sort of kiss so yeah." Valkyrie went red and Simone gave her a quick wink.

"Alright fine, truth or dare Tanith?"

"Dare." She said with an evil voice.

"You have to make a prank call to Anton Shudder, okay?" Tanith nodded and shrugged.

"Seems easy enough."

"Wait. You have to pretend you are selling him a phone and even if he says no, you have to keep talking until he hangs up." Tanith rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"Hello Mr. Shudder I am calling you today about an offer of a brand new and fantastic technology for free! It's a phone which includes–" Tanith had put her on her smoothest voice but got cut off.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Anton replied with a friendly tone.

"It has so many good features like a very clear camera and a market store full of apps." Tanith pushed on but rolled her eyes at the giggling Valkyrie. Skulduggery held a hand gently over her mouth so her giggles could be heard over the phone. She leaned over instead and hid her face with Skulduggery's suit jacket.

"No sorry..." Anton tried to be heard but Tanith wouldn't listen.

"You can even get unlimited text messaging for just an extra 10 dollars!" Her tone was on the brink of sarcasm as she looked at everyone. She put a hand over the speaker.

"Guys I'm running out of stuff to say!" Skulduggery motioned for her to just hang up and they could just hear what Anton was saying before she flipped the phone shut.

"Stupid, bloody people trying to sell me damn crap I don't–" Then the phone shut and everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay Skulduggery's already gone so I have to choose Valkyrie for this. Truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare."

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Valkyrie but as revenge for _Pleasant's _dare I'm afraid I have to. I dare you to kiss Skulduggery. And it's a proper kiss too." Tanith grinned evilly at Skulduggery but smiled apologetically at Valkyrie. Valkyrie realised Tanith didn't know how she felt about Skulduggery. If she did, she probably wouldn't have made her do this... or would she? 

Valkyrie sighed to make Skulduggery think it didn't bother her. They leaned in slowly and Valkyrie's hand went to his shoulder. Once their eyes closed their lips touched. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronisation. Both their stomachs were doing flips. They stopped and parted slightly but their lips still lingered around each other's.

Everyone was stunned and silent. They all looked at each other and grinned at the perfect match sitting across from them.

_Now it was just a matter of time until they finally admit it to each other. _Simone thought.

As the game continued Skulduggery and Valkyrie kept throwing glances at each other. Ghastly had picked truth when Valkyrie asked.

"Who was your first crush?" Valkyrie asked.

Ghastly went slightly red. "I can't believe I still remember that far back but I was ten and I thought I was in love. Her name was Anna Grace." The girls let out _Aw_'s and the boys laughed so ghastly glared at them in return.

"Alright Erskine, truth or dare?" Ghastly challenged.

"Truth." Erskine's eyes narrowed.

"How many girls have you been with since you were twenty?" Ghastly was prepared with this question if he said truth. Everyone watched Erskine as he fidgeted nervously and looked worriedly at his current girlfriend. "Come on I know you know. You told me the other day how many was it? I think you said something about eighty something?" Simone choked.

"Serious?" She exclaimed. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm not breaking up with you but if you screw me over I swear to god I'll break you." She threatened.

"I don't blame you." Erskine replied and held her hand.

"Okay I'm done playing anyone want some tea?" Valkyrie asked.

"Actually I was going to go to Ghastly's shop for a bit..." Tanith said awkwardly.

"Yeah me and Erskine were going out for dinner, sorry." Simone said as well.

"Oh okay then." Valkyrie replied. They all said their goodbyes and shuffled out the door.

Now it was Skulduggery and Valkyrie... alone.

**Finally finished! This was a long chapter, lol :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ:**

**I wasn't thinking straight when I said two blondes. I wrote that because I originally was going to make Simone blonde. Argh this is so embarrassing! Either it's that Simone dyed her hair or we pretend it was originally blonde it's you choice. Wow this is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry! Someone said it could have been Carol and Crystal and that would have been good but I couldn't make it work, sorry guys...**

The blonde's he needed, Tanith and Simone, were gone and now he was alone with Valkyrie. Skulduggery's mind ran wild of ideas but they ran wild with _blank _ideas.

"You can go if you want." Valkyrie offered. "I mean I don't want you to but you might get bored."

"No." He replied a bit too quickly it almost sounded desperate but it didn't look like Valkyrie noticed. "I won't get bored, trust me." He truly meant it to.

Valkyrie shrugged and continued to walk into the kitchen. "Do you want to eat here?" Valkyrie asked as Skulduggery followed her.

A light bulb just turned on his head. "Um, how about we go out somewhere?" Lucky Valkyrie had his back to him because her face went a little red.

"Sure. My good clothes are at your house so I'll just get changed there." Skulduggery nodded and they both went out to his Bentley.

On the drive there Valkyrie was nervous. She tried not to be because it would arouse suspicion.

A night out with Skulduggery was sure to be a memorable one. Skulduggery shot glances towards Valkyrie but she stayed staring ahead looking a little scared... kind of.

He knew the feeling...


	10. Chapter 10

**So it seems I also forgot to add China into the Truth or Dare games and the fact that she left the mansion. From now on I'm trying to be more careful. I would blame it on being so busy with work but I'm going to blame it on my focus levels lately. Damn them -.- lol. And thanks to the reviewers for not seeming to mind that I made a mistake, I hope you can forgive me if I make any more :) Anyway here's a new chapter:**

While Valkyrie was getting changed in the bedroom Skulduggery tried calling Tanith. It went straight to voicemail. He didn't want to try Simone because he would be interrupting their dinner but Tanith and Ghastly said they weren't really doing much. He decided to try Ghastly so he could hand the phone to Tanith but his phone was off. Skulduggery _really _didn't want to know what _they_ were doing.

He heard the bedroom door open so he quickly shoved the phone in his pocket. He had already gotten changed into a different suit. It consisted of a white, button-up shirt, a grey vest and matching suit jacket and pants. His tie was a nice purple. Valkyrie wore a tight-fitting, black dress that stopped halfway down her thighs. She had a wide, black belt with a jewelled, silver buckle around her waist. She had shining, black, five-inch heels on as well. Her hair was left out and it was parted in the middle so the chocolate coloured waves stopped halfway down her back.

Skulduggery managed to gather himself by the time she looked up.

"Valkyrie Cain, a dress? Heels? Wow." His smart remark earned a punch and a laugh.

"Shut up. But do you like it?" She asked doing a half turn.

"Yes. You look beautiful." His tone was serious this time and Valkyrie blushed.

"Not too bad yourself." She said with a nod.

"It's not hard to make me look good. I could be wearing rags and still look great." He replied with a shrug.

"Ah and there's the ego I've been missing." She said as she walked past him and out the door.

It seemed to Valkyrie and Skulduggery that tonight wouldn't be such a quiet one. The drive there was actually a good time. Their conversations were entertaining.

"You really do look great though." Skulduggery said after laughing about something they'd said before.

Valkyrie shrugged. "I try."

"You don't need to _try_." Skulduggery mumbled but Valkyrie couldn't hear.

Skulduggery managed to get a park right in front of the Italian restaurant. He held a hand out to Valkyrie as she was getting out of the car and she took it. Once she was able to stand she swapped his hand for his arm. With their arms linked, they walked into the restaurant and they actually looked like a couple. It was good that Skulduggery seemed only a little older than Valkyrie though because otherwise it might have been weird for mortals to look at.

Now that they've had so many days off Valkyrie had to be exceptionally careful not to be seen by her family. Especially after the little incident years back with Beryl.

"What are you thinking?" Skulduggery asked after he saw Valkyrie staring at the floor.

"Just remembering things." She said as they sat at their table.

She unfolded the menu and took a glance but was more interested in looking at Skulduggery.

"You know everyone here probably thinks we're on a date." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie shrugged.

"I don't care."

"You don't care if people thought were... _together_?"

"No, they can think what they like. I don't need anyone to tell me who I can or cannot date. I'll date whoever I want." Valkyrie said hoping he saw the double-meaning to it.

"Hm." Was all he said.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked. She was a brunette with wavy hair like Valkyrie's but the waitress had blue eyes. She was very pretty and Valkyrie could tell she was checking out Skulduggery.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked gently. Valkyrie just nodded quickly even though she had no idea.

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli thanks." Valkyrie said quickly.

"I'll have the Chicken and Pasta dish thanks." Skulduggery grabbed their menus and handed them to the waitress and she was gone.

They'd lost conversation for a bit which was exactly what Valkyrie was afraid of. She looked around the restaurant and then her eyes bulged and she quickly reached over the table and slapped Skulduggery's arm.

"And that was for...?" Skulduggery asked confusedly.

"Sorry. Is that Wreath and Madame Mist?" Valkyrie whispered. At a booth just near them against the side of the wall they were having a very... private make out session.

"Hm, I think I've lost my appetite." Skulduggery said.

"Me too..." Valkyrie whispered.

"Do you want to go? I'm not sure if I can look at them while I'm eating." He asked.

"Sure." They stood and walked out the restaurant with their arms linked.

Five minutes later the waitress walked out with their food to an empty table.

XxXxX

Skulduggery parked the Bentley in his driveway in one smooth turn.

"You know even though this wasn't a date and if I was taking you back to your house, I would have walked you to your door and whatever." Skulduggery said.

"Sometimes you are just so cute." She replied with a smile and Skulduggery laughed.

"I'm guessing Simone is staying at Erskine's tonight..." Skulduggery said when he looked at the temporary bed set up on the floor of the lounge room.

"Yeah, I hope they both stay together for a while. It'll teach Erskine about commitment and it would be nice for Simone to stay here longer, maybe even permanently."

"I still can't believe you thought Simone and I were in love." Skulduggery laughed.

"That was embarrassing! Well in my defence you've been acting a little different lately and it seemed like the perfect explanation." Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery and he was frozen. She walked forward until she was looking directly up at him. Even in heels she wasn't as tall as him but she was close. "Hello? Yeah, nice to know you listen to me these days." She said sarcastically. He looked down at her and it was then that Valkyrie realised how close their faces were. It almost felt electric.

"I don't give you enough credit when it comes to detective work." Skulduggery said. It took a while for Valkyrie to figure out what he meant.

"Wait so either it's just about you acting differently or you _are _in love." Skulduggery didn't answer. He turned his back on her and put his jacket on the back of the couch. "You're in love!" Valkyrie was happy for him even though she was sure it wasn't her. She was happy because even after the what he's been through with the murder of his family and all the torturous years of being a skeleton that he'd finally found love and as a proper human too.

Skulduggery shrugged. "It's a possibility." Valkyrie was grinning madly which made Skulduggery laugh. In the worst of times that one smile could make his day better. Skulduggery dropped onto the couch and sighed. "You know surprisingly I'm not even hungry considering we didn't get to eat."

"Yeah same, want to watch a movie?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery nodded and motioned for her to sit next to him as he flicked through the movie channels.

"Hm... _Scream 2, Finding Nemo, Twilight_..." Skulduggery said as he went down the screen.

"Leave Twilight on?" Valkyrie suggested. Skulduggery dropped the remote and settled into to watch.

Once the movie was up to the Baseball Scene, they were both fast asleep. Valkyrie had her arms wrapped around Skulduggery's torso and her head resting on his chest. The jacket he had slung over the back of the couch was put around her earlier that night when she'd drifted off. Skulduggery had one arm around her shoulders and the other hanging loosely by his side. His head shifted sideways almost sitting on top of Valkyrie's head.

XxXxX

Simone crept up to the front door while Erskine waited in the car for her to get her stuff. She grabbed the key from inside a plant and unlocked the door as quiet as possible. The TV was flashing colours in the dark room and she saw the two on the couch.  
>She figured they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other. She quickly grabbed one of her bags of clothes and quickly got out the door.<p>

She dropped the key in the plant again and ran to the car. Little did she know someone was watching her vengeance on their mind...


	11. Chapter 11

**Some of you may have thought this mystery person was after Simone... well you a sure to be either surprised or confused...**

The cold air woke Valkyrie with a gasp. She looked around at the stone walls and tried moving but her arms and legs were chained to a wooden chair. She looked around the small, square room but found no one. The last she remembered was falling asleep... practically in Skulduggery's arms. She smiled at the last thought until the steel door in front of her screeched open.

She saw the man with no eyes. The man that could have been handsome if it weren't for the two black holes. He held a razor in his hand with an evil smile playing across his lips. Valkyrie began to panic. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst and all she could think about was not being able to move.

"Oh don't worry darlin' I ain't gonna hurt you... yet." Valkyrie just wanted to cut his tongue out, he talked too much. She wouldn't let him see the fear she had felt. In fact the fear wasn't there anymore, it was anger.

"How did you find me?" Valkyrie asked through clenched teeth.

"Well it wasn't hard to follow your new friend to find out where Skulduggery lived and where he was keepin' his spare key."

"You better not have touched any of them!" She roared. "Skulduggery..." She whispered.

"Oh don't worry. I injected him; in fact he should be wakin' up around now. I left a little note for him. Your boyfriend should be here soon. But before then I'm sure he won't mind if _I _have you for a bit." He strolled over to her and put the blade in his pocket. He leant over a little and stoked her face with the back of his hand. Valkyrie turned her face away but he just jerked it back with a firm grip on her chin.

He leant in and closed his eyes. It was only then that Valkyrie realised what he was trying to do. She spat at him hoping it would get him away. It did.

"You just did the wrong thing there darlin'." He snapped with a humourless laugh. He pulled out his blade and gently ran his finger along the blade. It all seemed so slow and then he quickly swiped the blade across the inside of her forearm. He slashed at the side of her calf and the blood poured down her leg. Sanguine couldn't hide the shock on his face when she looked up and smiled. She did have sweat dripping from her face and her hands were gripping the chair making her hands go bone-white but the smile was emotionless.

"So you decide to chain me to a chair and torture me. Most _men _would put up a fight."

"Don't try and insult me into letting you loose. I do have a brain and I know what you can do." He lifted and moved the blade along Valkyrie stomach. It cut straight through her dress and cut deep into the skin. She screamed in pain and the blood stained her black dress.

Footsteps were heard from outside the door and Sanguine grinned at Valkyrie even though her head was down and she was close to unconsciousness.

"That must be my help." Sanguine said getting excited. He almost skipped over to the door and pulled it open. He looked up at his company but it definitely wasn't help for him. A fist connected with his nose and he heard the crack.

Skulduggery took a glance at Valkyrie and almost gasped. "Tanith you take care of Sanguine. I'm going to untie Valkyrie." He called and Tanith grinned at Sanguine as she took her sword out of its sheath and it shone brightly. They began the fight though it wasn't hard to fight Sanguine.

"C'mon darlin' surely you remember those _great _times we had together?" Sanguine tried desperately to buy some time but with Tanith, there was no chance.

"Oh I do and they thoroughly disgusted me." Tanith took a swipe to his legs but he jumped over the whistling sword.

"Valkyrie, can you hear me?" He broke the chains and crouched down to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her limbs felt relaxed. Skulduggery saw the huge cut in her skin so he had to carry her carefully. He managed to lift her so the cut stayed closed and he hurried out the door. Tanith gave up on her sword and put it back in the sheath. She moved so quickly that Sanguine couldn't see the fist coming for his nose... again. Getting his in the same spot for a second sent him sprawling to the ground. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. Tanith hurried ahead of the two and opened the Bentley door. Turns out the place that Sanguine had Valkyrie held was an old and empty building on the outskirts of Roarhaven. It didn't take long to get to the Sanctuary.

The Infirmary was empty like usual and Nye's regular patient was back. Skulduggery laid her on a hospital bed without talking to Nye. Skulduggery thought that if Nye said one bad thing to him, he would kill it.

Through the whole thing he wouldn't leave Nye alone with Valkyrie. He stood back against the wall tapping his foot on the floor and his finger against his arm.

He stood nervously through the whole thing remembering Sanguine's razor leaves scars though this one seemed deep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I think I got all the mistakes and I'm hoping I didn't get anything mixed up :s**

**Anyway this is Chapter 12 of Skulduggery's Friend:**

Skulduggery sat by the hospital bed anxiously. Valkyrie's hand was in his and he was waiting for to wake up. Nye was walking in and out also waiting for her to wake up. Ghastly managed to keep Tanith contained in the waiting room by convincing her that Skulduggery wanted to be alone.

Valkyrie's eyes began to flutter open and Skulduggery jumped up. She looked around for a bit until casting her gaze onto Skulduggery. She grinned even though her head pounded.

"Skulduggery..." She murmured.

"Shh don't speak just rest." He stroked her hair back and she frowned.

"I've been resting for a bloody long time and it didn't seem to do much." Her voice was back to it's normal self now and Skulduggery chuckled.

"Well in that case, Valkyrie I'm sorry. I should have been there quicker or done something to get to you before this happened." Valkyrie shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself. Sanguine managed to find his way to your house and find the spare key. He got in and drugged you so he could take me. I have to hand it to him though, it was probably the smartest plan he'd made." Valkyrie grinned and Skulduggery laughed.

Skulduggery sat on the side of the bed and leaned in closer to her.

"Valkyrie," He murmured. "I–" Skulduggery was interrupted by the door clicking open and Tanith walking in.

"Valkyrie you're awake! I'm going to kill that damn idiot when I next see him." By now Skulduggery had moved away from Valkyrie. He stood up sharply and stormed out the door. Tanith watched him with confusion but shrugged and skipped over to Valkyrie's side.

"So how have you been?" Tanith asked.

"You mean since you turned into a remnant? Pretty good. Well it was always better when you were there."

"So what happened to you and Fletcher?" Tanith's voice was sympathetic.

"I found that I wasn't really having fun anymore and then there was Caelan."

"Caelan, what the hell happened?" Tanith gritted her teeth.

"I thought I liked _him _but only because he's dangerous but he got over-protective."

"Skulduggery's dangerous." Tanith raised an eyebrow as she said this.

Valkyrie looked up at her. "Yes he is but I also want someone that can make me laugh. Someone that knows me and knows I don't want to be protected every second of the day and also someone that can take me to different places."

"You always laugh at Skulduggery's jokes, he knows you way too well, he knows how powerful you are, he knows you can handle yourself _and _he drives you _everywhere._" Tanith held up her fingers to number each point and waved the five fingers at her.

"Yeah so?" Valkyrie ran out of defensive comebacks.

"So you fancy Skulduggery." Tanith stated.

Valkyrie sighed. "How'd you figure that one out?"

"When I found out you'd broken up with Fletcher and seen the way you are around Skulduggery, I just knew it. So how do you feel about him being human now?" Tanith asked.

"I think it's great, he's so... wait a second." Valkyrie said eyeing Tanith. Tanith tried to look innocent but she knew what Valkyrie was thinking. "When you first walked into the door of Gordon's mansion you... you weren't even surprised to see Skulduggery."

"Of course I was." Tanith tried to convince her but Valkyrie wasn't buying it.

"Don't lie to me Tanith."

"Okay fine! You know how I said I went to the Sanctuary but Ghastly wasn't there... blah blah blah, yeah? Well I actually got the remnant out when Skulduggery went human and they were both done by China. He knew I was going to be at your door that day. I was going to wait until next week and turn up on your birthday but I couldn't wait."

Valkyrie scowled. "He didn't tell me."

"Because it was surprise, you know he really does care about you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Valkyrie asked.

"Just letting you know." Tanith looked away.

"Is there something you're not telling me Tanith?" Tanith shook her head. Valkyrie wasn't convinced but she didn't want to argue.

Nye pushed the door open with his long arms. Every time Valkyrie saw Nye, it brought back memories from when she was being... dissected. She shuddered and Tanith looked at her confusedly.

"How do you feel?" Nye asked with no emotion in his tone whatsoever.

"Fine, I just have a headache." Valkyrie replied matching its tone.

"Well you seem okay to leave now just stay rested." Nye turned around straight away and started organising tools and files.

Valkyrie walked out feeling the pain in her stomach. She didn't even _want _to see the scar. Skulduggery wasn't in the waiting room and when they went outside; his Bentley wasn't in the lot either. Valkyrie happily hopped onto the back of Tanith's bike and they rode back to Gordon's mansion.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, Skulduggery was back at the old building beating up Sanguine.

**New one should be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New one! Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

Valkyrie and Tanith sat huddled up together on the floor. They're backs were against the foot of the couch and they covered their eyes with the blanket. The coffee table was moved aside and blankets and pillows were strewn across the floor. They were watching _Paranormal Activity 3 _and they screamed every time something scary would pop up. Lucky Gordon's mansion was on a fair bit of land otherwise neighbours would have been pounding down the door to see what the matter was.

That reminded Valkyrie of the time she'd first met Skulduggery. She was smiling until someone in the movie screamed and it made her jump. The movie ended and Valkyrie quickly took out the disc. Just as she was about to insert the other movie there was a knock on the door. Tanith yelped and Valkyrie jumped.

"Well... go get it!" Tanith whispered.

"No, you get it!" Valkyrie whispered back.

"I'm not getting it, you get it."

"No. Why should I–"

"I can hear you." Skulduggery said from the other side of the door. Valkyrie put a palm to her burning face feeling embarrassed. She opened the front door and Skulduggery was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. Valkyrie's face was still red.

"Hey." She greeted.

Skulduggery nodded. "Cute." He said, gesturing to her purple, teddy bear pyjamas. She went red again.

"Shh, it's cold and these are the only warm pyjamas I have." Skulduggery laughed and followed her inside.

"Whatever you say." He shrugged and went into the lounge room with Valkyrie.

"Oh what a surprise, it's Skulduggery turning up at Valkyrie's house in the middle of the night for no reason." She said sarcastically. Skulduggery looked at the DVD cases sitting on the moved coffee table.

"Oh what a surprise, Tanith and Valkyrie are watching a scary movie when they clearly can't handle it at all." Skulduggery retorted. Tanith narrowed her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Valkyrie asked.

"Erskine is with Simone and I thought Tanith and Ghastly would be together so I came here." Tanith raised her eyebrow but said nothing. She was going to stick to her plan.

"Tanith maybe you should ask Ghastly to come around." Valkyrie suggested.

"Yeah I will." Tanith walked away talking to Ghastly.

Skulduggery wrapped his arms around Valkyrie's shoulders. She was surprised by the random hug but wrapped her arms around him anyway.

"What's this for?" Valkyrie's words were muffled by Skulduggery's jacket. She felt him shrug. "So you're really going to come sit on the floor with me and Tanith and watch scary movies while we scream?"

"Oh why not?" She laughed in response and they went and sat down. Skulduggery sat on the left and Tanith skipped over to sit on the right side of her.

"He'll be here in ten minutes. Want to make some popcorn?" Tanith asked Valkyrie. They jumped up and ran into the kitchen like little children. Skulduggery watched Valkyrie run away and sighed sadly.

Valkyrie pulled out the popcorn from the cupboard and stared at it. "How do you work this?" Valkyrie asked. Tanith shrugged and so did Valkyrie as she put the bag into the microwave as it was. A minute later the bag was growing but black smoke was coming from the bag and filling the microwave.

"Uh Tanith should that be doing–" She was cut off by the loud bang as the microwave exploded. They both screamed and burnt popcorn came flying out of the bag. Skulduggery jumped from the couch and ran. By the time he skidded to a stop in the kitchen, Valkyrie and Tanith were chucking little black popcorn bits at each other. Skulduggery laughed and the girls froze. They smiled to each other and started pegging the popcorn at Skulduggery.

"Ahem." Came a voice from the kitchen entryway. Everyone froze when they saw Ghastly with a raised eyebrow and folded arms. "Really? Could you get any more childish?" He finished with a smile and Tanith squealed. She ran over and jumped, wrapping her legs around him and giving him a kiss.

"Ugh, it's called a _room _guys." Skulduggery said and Tanith jumped off laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Skulduggery I'm sure soon enough I'll be saying the same thing to you." Ghastly eyed Skulduggery carefully and received a glare.

"Well I'm never cooking popcorn again. Now let's go watch _Scream 4_." She did very well to change the subject because everyone agreed and sat in the lounge room. Ghastly sat on one side with Tanith next to him, Valkyrie sat next to Tanith and Skulduggery was on the other end next to Valkyrie.

Throughout the movie Valkyrie tried her best not to get too scared because Tanith was huddled up to Ghastly. Valkyrie screamed the when the murderer jumped out with a knife.

"Damn these movies." Valkyrie grumbled. She gave up trying to stay composed. She wrapped both arms around the arm of Skulduggery's that was closest to her and her head was rested on his shoulder. Skulduggery stared for a minute but shook it off and put his arm on one of hers.

He slid down to Valkyrie's height and put his mouth next to her ear. "Valkyrie I have something I need to tell you really badly." He whispered. Valkyrie turned her head to see Ghastly and Tanith kissing each other. She smiled and motioned for Skulduggery to follow her. They stood quietly and went into the kitchen. When Valkyrie turned around, Skulduggery put his palms against the wall on either side of her head and leaned in.

"It's been killing me, it really has and I don't think I can go any longer without telling you. I've been having these feelings for quite a while now. Valkyrie I don't know how you're going to react to this but I have to take this risk." Skulduggery was murmuring and his face almost seemed pained. Valkyrie was breathing fast and her heart was pumping wildly but she tried not to make it obvious. "I love you. More than you could imagine. I don't know how you feel but I would completely understand you if–" Valkyrie grabbed his white, shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips melted together and moved in synchronisation. They were meant for each other and everyone knew it.

When they went back in Ghastly and Tanith were watching the movie now and Tanith eyed them carefully but stayed silent. She returned her gaze to the TV. Skulduggery lay on his stomach on the couch. Valkyrie slipped in the small gap between him and the back of the couch and was lying sideways. She put her head and a hand on his chest as one of his arms rested on her back. Skulduggery was warm but they had the blanket, hanging over the back, over them. Tanith peeked sideways trying to seem discreet.

A huge smile grew on her face as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

**Ah I had to end it somehow! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is short to introduce a new complication :)**

The morning was a bit of a mess. Skulduggery ended up lying on the floor next to the couch. Valkyrie was on the couch with her arm hanging over and her hand on Skulduggery's chest. Blankets and pillows were scattered all along the floor. A sweet smell of pancakes wafted through the house.

Tanith leant on the wall watching the two sleep. They were so cute, she thought. Her smile was gentle and her walk was slow as she wandered next to Skulduggery, towering over him. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY LOVERS!" She yelled. Valkyrie screamed and rolled over. Off the couch she went and on top of Skulduggery.

The air _whooshed _out of him and he grunted. "What the...?" He said with a strangled voice. Valkyrie realised where she was and quickly rolled off of him. "Gee Tanith, you are just _so subtle_." He narrowed his eyes and Tanith returned the glare. Her bubbly smile soon returned and she did a little sway on her feet. "Pancakes are ready." She walked back into the kitchen.

Valkyrie sat up and rubbed her eyes but Skulduggery stayed put. He watched her every move, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. His eyes were soft and he was gently smiling as he held his head up with an elbow.

Valkyrie finished a yawn when she realised Skulduggery staring at her. She smiled gently. Valkyrie honestly didn't know how to act around Skulduggery today. Last night went in a blur and it seemed too much like a dream.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Skulduggery murmured. Valkyrie shook her head. "Want to go out somewhere?"

"Sure." They shared the pancakes with Ghastly and Tanith. It was going to be a day out for the four of them.

XxXxX

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked hand-in-hand as Ghastly and Tanith stopped by a shop along the main street. Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked ahead laughing about something. Valkyrie looked at their entwined hands liking the look of it.

When she looked up, however, her smile vanished. Standing ten metres away with a shocked expression was her mother. Shopping bags were on the ground next to her feet like she had dropped them. Someone moved behind her mother and talked to her as she stood next to the bags. Valkyrie hoped to god it wasn't what she thought it was. It was what she feared, her reflection.


	15. Chapter 15

**Woo, new chapter! More should be up soon :)**

Skulduggery continued to laugh until he saw Valkyrie's expression. He followed her gaze only to curse at what he saw. Valkyrie's mother and reflection were standing across from them. He quickly grabbed Valkyrie's hand and pulled her into the nearest alleyway.

"Either we run or you tell them, you choose but it has to be quick." Skulduggery said with a rushed voice.

"I don't want them to know what's going on. What if I tell Mum and you could call Geoffrey Scrutinous to come here while I explain. Then he could make them forget about it all." Skulduggery nodded quickly and walked further down the alley talking quietly into his phone. Valkyrie stepped out with a smile and walked over to them.

"St-Steph? Bu-but..." Her mother kept looking between Valkyrie and her reflection. Valkyrie plastered a fake smile and hoped it was convincing.

"Mum! Hi would you like to talk, you know somewhere... else?" She don't bother waiting for an answer but instead started walking to the same alley.

Melissa walked in soon enough with the reflection on her heels. Valkyrie peeked around the corner seeing the bags still in the middle of the path.

"Okay mum I'll tell you everything. I'm actually living a second life. Well, actually one life thanks to this here." She gestured towards her reflection, giving another glare to it. "It lives my life and it's here by magic. It's called my reflection. While I'm out and not around home, it will take care of my life. Basically I have magic at my fingertips... literally. I fight crime with my, uh... boyfriend." Valkyrie paused for a second. Using the word _boyfriend _for Skulduggery seemed so strange. It seemed that it wasn't enough, like it wasn't stable enough for Valkyrie's liking. She'd had many boyfriends before and that was the problem. _Before. _She didn't want Skulduggery to just be a fling but the thought that she wanted a more meaningful term scared her. Surely she couldn't want what she was thinking she wanted. That ring on your finger, that certain finger and that ring that meant something commonly permanent. _Marriage_. She shuddered as she was lost in her own world. She was brought back when she took a glance at her mother's confused face.

Her mother went to speak and Valkyrie knew it was going to be something with anger so she interrupted. "Mum I know you're angry but if you give me about ten minutes you'll be fine."

Skulduggery walked out of the shadows and to Valkyrie he seemed like a god. "Hi, I'm Skulduggery." Skulduggery said holding out his hand. Valkyrie's mother took it slowly and carefully. They shook hands and she was slow to pull back. A man had joined them in the alley. He had a beard and his eyes looked aged.

Skulduggery lead Valkyrie out the alleyway before they even got to say goodbye. Valkyrie's mother was already caught in Geoffrey's trance. Skulduggery wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close as they walked back to the Bentley.

Valkyrie was too distracted, she only had one thing on her mind. Does she really want to get married?


	16. Chapter 16

**Some of you aren't happy that it's not long enough. I'm sorry that you don't like it but it's the easiest way for me to do it. This one is longer and I do try to make them all a little long but sometimes it's just easier to do them short. Sorry! **

**Anyway, on with the story and sorry for mistakes!**

Valkyrie took a long and hard look at herself in the bathroom mirror of Skulduggery's home. She knew she had changed heaps from her 'playing the field' days but surely not so drastically. There was no denying that she wanted Skulduggery. People always say that if your doubting something then you shouldn't do it but Valkyrie didn't know if there _was _anything to be doubting.

She'd always thought she would want to get married when she was about twenty-three. She was now twenty. Valkyrie shook her head and chose to forget about it.

She changed into a pair of grey tracksuit pants and changer her shirt. She took a glance at the mirror seeing a flash of white. She realised that she had never seen the scar since Sanguine cut her stomach. Instead of the scar being a lump, Sanguine had cut it so deep that it was actually a dip about 3 millimetres deep.

It stunned her for a minute but she shook it off and walked out to Skulduggery. He was on the couch reading the newspaper. Valkyrie sighed as she sat next to him and switched the TV on. Skulduggery put the newspaper on the coffee table in front of them and wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his face into her neck. "What's wrong?" He mumbled. Valkyrie had dreaded the question though should have been expecting it.

She shrugged. "Nothing. I like this." She murmured. Skulduggery pulled back and gave her a dazzling smile. He knew something was wrong with Valkyrie but he was going to let it go... for now.

He gave her a kiss and it was short and sweet but they stayed together in their embrace. Valkyrie really didn't want to move but her stomach rumbled.

"Dinner time." He said and jumped up pulling Valkyrie along. Something clicked in Valkyrie's head so she tugged him back and she looked up into his eyes.

"You always said those words to me when you were a skeleton. When _I _was the only one who got hungry and when _you _couldn't eat." Skulduggery sighed and pulled her to the dining table. He sat opposite her and rested his hands on the table.

"This skin I have is all real but there is some defects to becoming 'human'. I don't _have _to eat and I don't have to sleep or do any of the other humanly things. I have no internal organs. However, I do have a sense of taste and smell and I _can _eat but it's just that I don't have to." Valkyrie took little time to process this. She couldn't figure out if it was still okay or if it was torture for him.

"So... are you okay with this? What happens if you get shot or something? What happens then? And if you _can _eat... then where does it go? And before, you've been eating and drinking, why?" Skulduggery chuckled at all the questions.

"Yes I am okay with this. If I get hurt then I'll get healed but if anything happens really badly to this skin then I just go back to my skeletal self. China might be able to redo it but it will be difficult. And I was eating and all that stuff so maybe I wouldn't have to tell you. I realised how much of a burden it all was when I could be doing much more important things so I gave up. Anyway what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Valkyrie wasn't quite convinced that Skulduggery was okay with it all. He looked a little disturbed. Skulduggery looked concerned as he looked at Valkyrie's vacant face.

There was a knock at the front door, startling both of them. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked into the living room. Valkyrie began watching TV on the couch while Skulduggery answered it.

He swung the door open revealing an upset Erskine Ravel. He walked through the doorway without an invite and sat down on the single chair. Valkyrie sat forward, surprised while Skulduggery made mock faces. "Oh sure Erskine, come in! How have you been? Oh I've been good thanks." He said sarcastically and sighed.

Valkyrie sat on the seat closest to Erskine and touched his arm.

"What happened Erskine?" Valkyrie asked.

"Simone broke up with me!" He wailed.

Skulduggery groaned. "Not this again!"

"Shoosh you." She looked at Skulduggery and winked. He was stunned for a second and pulled it together. Skulduggery rolled his eyes and sat next to Valkyrie placing a hand on her knee.

"Every time he gets dumped, he has a cry and always thinks she was 'the one'" He murmured low in her ear. Valkyrie laughed quietly and nodded.

"Are you okay Erskine?" Valkyrie asked half-heartedly.

"I will be. It's just... I thought she was the one, y'know?" He sobbed. Skulduggery chuckled quietly and shook his head. Valkyrie nudged him with her other arm and nodded quickly to Erskine when he looked at her.

"Well maybe you should stay and have some tea for a bit." Valkyrie suggested. Erskine nodded.

"That would be nice." He stood and walked into Skulduggery's kitchen and sat at the dining table.

Skulduggery rolled his eyes playfully to Valkyrie and she laughed. There were only two chairs at the dining table so Skulduggery insisted Valkyrie sit at the last one. She refused and jumped on the bench to sit. Valkyrie realised that no one really knew they were a couple except for the people who had seen them. Tanith probably yelled it to the world anyway.

A couple more hours of Erskine's sobbing and he left. Valkyrie and Skulduggery decided to go to bed since it was 9:30.

Skulduggery grabbed her hand and pulled her into his bedroom. They laid there for ages just talking about everything. Valkyrie's eyes began to droop closed as she was in Skulduggery's arms. He didn't sleep of course, but he laid there all night.


End file.
